


Your Song

by Moony_Writes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Whump, Sherlock's Violin, Sherlock-centric, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_Writes/pseuds/Moony_Writes
Summary: John suffers with nightmares. Luckily, sherlock knows how to cure them.





	Your Song

Sherlock first heard the scream about a week after they had moved in together. He was just finishing up an experiment at stupid o'clock when the yell came from John's room upstairs.

"John?"

When it came again, Sherlock decided to go upstairs and find out what was wrong and if his friend was in any danger. Pushing open the door to a tossing and turning soldier though, was not what he expected.

"John?" He asked again, louder this time.

The older man shot up instantly, looking around the room until his eyes fell upon the curly haired detective in the doorway.

"Go to bed, Sherlock" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"You had a nightmare."

"What a brilliant observation, now go to sleep"

Sherlock just nodded and turned to leave.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you"

"Alright"

Sherlock took one last look at his flatmate before he headed downstairs. He didn't want to sleep incase John needed help with another nightmare. Instead, he picked up his violin and started playing a beautiful tune he had learned recently after John decided to drag him to see Rocketman.

_"You don't know who Elton John is?!"_

_"Of course not, why would that be useful information?"_

_"Unbelievable."_

The sleuth smiled at the memory, and soon noticed that the sounds of John moving around had stopped. He played a bit longer before going to check on the good doctor.

Just as he thought, John was fast asleep.

"Goodnight, John." He smiled before closing the door.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_   
_I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I_   
_Don't have much money but boy if I did_   
_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

* * *

Every time John had a nightmare after that, Sherlock took to playing his violin. During the day, it would do anything but sooth him. However, at night, he knew that John slept just a little bit better hearing it.

If he played the same song every night, no one needed to know.

Tonight was a particularly bad night. John was having a nightmare about the Hound, and actually needed soothing before going to bed (which Sherlock was NOT good at.) At some point, he had come down to make some tea and saw the detective playing his violin by the window.

"It's almost 2am Sherlock"

"And?"

"We're going to get noise complaints"

"Hm."

He put off playing until John had gone back to bed.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again no_   
_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_   
_Oh I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_   
_My gift is my song_   
_And this one's for you_

* * *

Sherlock soon realised that after the fall, John's nightmares had become increasingly worse. He knew John barely got any sleep and would jolt awake screaming his name. 

To admit he felt bad would be something else entirely.

He had underestimated how much the fall would impact his friend. He didn't expect John to hate him as much as he did.

He had met a girl while Sherlock was away. Her name was Mary. Tonight he was staying at 221B while she had a "ladies night." It hurt him, and he didn't know why. Sherlock just felt this huge hole in his chest now.

Maybe they had both lost something during the fall.

So he played more and more.

It still seemed to calm John, which was good to know. If he played closer to John's room, the doctor was none the wiser.

"I'm sorry, John."

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_   
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_That I put down in words_   
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

* * *

 

_"Who leaves a wedding early?"_

Sherlock, apparently. 

Things got lonely after the wedding. John was no longer there to give Sherlock opinions or to tell him to shut up. 

There was no one to play the violin anymore.

So he didn't.

Mrs Hudson noticed of course, questioning him a lot.

"Oh dear, breakups can be so difficult"

"W... We weren't together Mrs Hudson."

"Do you wish you was?"

Sherlock left the question unanswered and stared out of the window. Normally, by now John would have made them all tea, asking Mrs Hudson about her day and her asking about his in return while Sherlock sat comfortably listening to  ~~His family~~ His friend and landlady. Now, it was just her and Sherlock. And Sherlock wasn't much of a conversationalist.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_   
_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_   
_But the sun's been quite kind_   
_While I wrote this song_   
_It's for people like you that_   
_Keep it turned on_

* * *

After Mary's death, things somehow managed to get worse. John didn't visit at all. He had told molly to tell him that "he would rather anyone but you" and that hurt.

Sherlock got out another bag of cocaine. He had stayed sober for John but without John he forgot himself. It was like being a teenager again. The world hated him.

Instead of playing for John's nightmares now, he played for his own. Plagued by all the ways he fucked up their relationship, even if John didn't love him.

Because screws it.

He loved John Watson.

Mycroft visited a few times and enquired about the one thing John never did:

"Why do you keep playing the same song?"

When sherlock gave no reply except a few played notes, he continued:

"I know you miss him Sherlock but for Gods sake pull yourself together! Caring is not an advantage."

"I know that."

_So excuse me forgetting_   
_But these things I do_   
_You see I've forgotten_   
_If they're green or they're blue_   
_Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean_   
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

* * *

 

After the whole Eurus thing, John had moved back into Baker Street. To say Sherlock was overjoyed, was an understatement. Despite what they had been through, getting the one person he loved most back was a miracle. It didn't come without it's costs though. John's nightmares were more frequent than ever and Sherlock found himself missing a whole weeks worth of sleep at a time just to sooth him.

"Sherlock?"

"John?" Why was he awake? And when did he come downstairs?

"Go to sleep!"

"I'm fine right here."

"You need to sleep. You haven't slept in so long. Here" John's voice was gentle as he very carefully took the violin out of the exhausted mans hands and lead him to Sherlocks room. He watched as Sherlock begrudgingly got into bed and sat next to him.

"I know why you do this. And thank you, but I would prefer it if you looked after yourself."

"You're more important, John" Sherlock mumbled

John just shook his head and smiled.

"How can you believe that? After everything you do for everyone huh?" 

Sherlock just shrugged and John made to leave.

"Goodnight, She-"

"Stay?"

"What?"

"Stay... Please..."

John frowned, looking around before laying down next to the detective.

"People will talk"

"That's all they ever do."

They both smiled at each other before John reached to turn off the lights. He turned and started running his fingers through Sherlocks hair.

"I know you get them too."

"Doesn't matter."

"It does."

Sherlock turned to face him with half closed eyes and took John's free hand in his. John didn't stop playing with Sherlocks hair until he fell asleep, and if he hummed the same song Sherlock played to help him get there, neither of them spoke about it.

"Goodnight Sherlock. I love you."

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_   
_It may be quite simple but_   
_Now that it's done_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_That I put down in words_   
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_That I put down in words_   
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

 

 

 

 


End file.
